Achaemen
The Reclaimed Lands The heart of the Achaemenid Empire. It was meant to be a shining jewel of the Empire; proof of the power of the mortal peoples to overcome their oppressors. However, after the disappearance of Ahmed Thrakul, it has become a chaotic land of rebellion and political intrigue under the inept leadership of his brother. Once known as Bael Archas, the Dark Lands, Achaemen is home to many crumbling demonic citadels, as well as the ruins of its former inhabitants. Most communities hug the edges of the God's Board desert, with others lining the Vrye peninsula. History Though few populations remain there, Achaemen is the ancestral homeland of the Kyn. While few records before the Invaders remain, it is believed the Kyn were mostly a primitive, war-like culture that often battled one another, much like today. At some point however, the Kyn largely migrated in Jhanin, overwhelming the Dwarves and turning that into their great empire of Rouran, leaving Achaemen as a mostly untamed frontier. During the invasion, it saw ample attention by Rouran, used as a bulwark to halt the advancing Invaders. Much of which would be destroyed. The imminent conquest of Achaemen is what prompted Rouran to summon the True Demons. While they did prove effective at fighting the interplanetary thread, they slowly began to break free of their shackles. Despite the poor state of Rouran, the empire did manage to force them out of Jhanin, leaving them to settle in Achaemen. Achaemen would then spend thousands of years in Demon hands, becoming home to their dark fortresses. They would raid other nations for slaves, and breed them as their pets. Vast swathes of Demons would be made from the worlds Spirits. They would be one of the greatest forces in the world if not plagued with infighting. Eventually however, the weight of the world would come crashing down upon them, and by 402/3 the Demons were defeated. They either fled, were slain, or submitted to the rule of Ahmed Thrakul. As a symbol of his triumph, the Emperor rebuilt the city of Ekbatan, making it the capitol of the Achaemenid Empire. The formerly oppressed peoples of Achaemen entered what they hoped would be a new age of peace and property...until the disappearance of the Emperor. Now, Achaemen is a battleground between the Achaemend Empire, the Zaeed Alliance, and the Democratic Union for the People By the People. Notable Locations Avarine A golden city built by Mammon, Queen of Avarice. Surprisingly fond of mortals, Mammon's city has long had extensive trade ties with Xhalandar, to the point is known as the 'Sixth Golden City'. It is generally known for its concubines, both mortal and Demon. Mammon decided to side with Ahmed during his Seventh Journey, though was hit before the war began by Garyon, expecting her betrayal. She was forced into hiding, while Garyon staffed the city with his forces to launch a surprise attack against Ahmed's forces. A city of great wealth, the city would end up heavily looted. The city never quite regained its greatness. With Dagon being rebuilt as the port city of Marfa, Avarine was left to descend into little more than a giant brothel. Mammon has not returned. In 405/3 the city was attacked and claimed by a Dragon. The Dragon would eventually be defeated by none other than Adrastos. He would rule over the city for two years before inevitably leaving for the road. Black Citadel In the central mountains is one of the ancient sites of Achaemen. Originally a grand temple to a forgotten god, its very stonework has been darkened and desecrated by vengeful demons. Numerous Demon Lords would call it their home before eventually being claimed by Garyon, the Black Bulwark. The Black Citadel is the only Demonic fortress to remain under the rule of its Lord after the fall of Bael Archas. Garyon was surprisingly accepting of his defeat, and pledged his service to Ahmed Thrakul. While originally agreeing to end slavery and his other atrocities, Garyon has swiftly taken up his old ways after the disappearance of Ahmed. Garyon seems surprisingly supportive of Muhar, though many wonder how long that will last. Ebon Hold The Ebon Hold is a great black fortress that sprawls out far across the mountainside, forming a wall of sorts between the Winter Court and the rest of Achaemen. It was built ages ago by Traphegor upon the ruins of ancient Kyn strongholds, though little of the original construction remains. It is both an near-impenetrable fortress, as well a colossal forge that churned out weapons of war for Traphegor's unending war against the Winter Court. The fall of the Ebon Hold to Ahmed Thrakul signaled the final day of the war. After it, it would be used in turn by Ahmed's forces as they prepared for their own war with the Winter Court. After Muhar came to power however, the generals station to it would rebel, becoming the Zaeed Alliance. Ekbatan The capitol of the Achaemenid Empire. It was built in 400/3 by Ahmed's forces, upon the ruins of a much older city of seemingly Kyn origin. While not as lavish as the Golden Cities of Xhalandar, it is a cultural melting pot of architecture and style. While originally a city of hope, it has become darkened by the ascension of Muhar Thrakul. It's people are heavily taxed and watched for signs of betrayal. Soldiers heavily patrol its streets, and slavery has come back as a way to avoid its crushing taxes. The city is noted by its grand imperial palace, atop which sits a great crystal dome that Ahmed's forces had found buried in the surrounding sands. The Free Cities of Vrye Formerly known as the City States of Vrye before the founding of the Democratic Union of the People for the People (DUPP), Vrye is a string of port cities that line the southern coasts of Achaemen, south of the God’s Board. Vrye has always been a critical location to hold, as it is a hub of trade from distant lands to Achaemen. While Archas-Thry is known as the trade city of the continents, its rocky waters drive off merchant craft. Because of this, Vrye has been attacked by just about every major warlord and Demon to grace Achaemen, in hopes of getting its riches. Vrye looks nowhere near as grand as Archas-Thyr. Its surface structures are rebuilt every cycle in a mixture of styles from the lands that trade here. Near the end of a cycle, Vrye will start to show its true wealth, though little survives the winter. Its cities do however, boast powerful walls. During the winter, Vrye becomes one city, as the cities are built upon an ancient Dwarven outpost that stretches the length of Achaemen’s southern shores. Fall in Vrye is often a season of treachery, as the various local lords compete for ownership of all of Vrye. The God’s Board The God’s Board is a desert that occupies roughly a quarter of the continent of Achaemen. It is named such one supposedly only crosses it if the Gods will it. Blistering winds, little food and water, and dangerous creatures make travel across it most inhospitable. Luckily, due its harshness, and how flat the land is, raiders tend to only skirt the edges of it. Lurkers, Shadow Trolls, and other foul creatures still roam, preying on those who attempt to cross it. Marfa Marfa is the major port city of Achaemenid Empire used to trade with Xhalandar and the rest of the world. Before being rebuilt by conquerors of Bael Archas, it was the spiral city of Dagon, the home of Nina, the Leviathan. A twisted, partially submerged city, it is said it was designed to collect the souls of fallen sailors and convert them into Demons. As such it was almost completely destroyed by Harikiran the Great and his Golden Legion. The location would be rebuilt into a landing site and base camp for his forces, eventually becoming the city of Marfa. The Nameless City The Nameless City is perhaps the oldest city in Achaemen. It is so old that no one knows who built it, lived in it, or when it fell. All writing has been wiped away by erosion, and statues have either been toppled or rubbed smooth by the elements. The Nameless City sits alone in the direct center of the God’s Board. Its tallest standing structure, the Mocking Monolith, is one of the few and most reliable landmarks in the God’s Board. The monolith derives its name from it being a colossal fountain, thus during the summer years it teases anyone unfortunate enough to be on the God’s Board from miles away. The Nameless City is the easiest to find and largest source of water on the God’s Board, unfortunately, this has also attracted many predators over the years. The surface city is often patrolled by bandits or monsters, and not even they wish to face the god-forsaken Remnants in the city’s lower levels. As such dangerous and notable places tend to; rumors abound of the wonders of the Nameless City. Legends speak that the massive wells and fountains draw from a Fountain of Youth beneath the city streets. Others claim there lays a vast treasure in its depths waiting to be plundered. More educated individuals believe whoever once inhabited the city spurned the gods, and in exchange had their wondrous city and the lands around it reduced to inhospitable barrens. Nergal Nergal was the home of Merihim, the Prince of Pestilence. It was less of a city or fortress and more of a massive laboratory. Deadly plagues and poisons were crafted here, and it was the largest site where mortals were bred and treated as cattle. As can perhaps be expected, Merihim was burned to the ground and left to rot by Ahmed's forces. The slaves who inhabited it wanted as far away from it as possible. Still however, the poisonous swamp the area has become has become popular with rogue Demons. Raal Raal is known as the World’s Arena, as it has a wide variety of the largest and more ancient arenas the world knows. Even during the age of Bael Archas, thousands come to watch slaves die in its arenas every day, though blood sport is not the only event. Sports and games of many kinds abound in the city, and great fortunes have been won and lost on numerous games. The city is built around a massive, ancient arena, in which numerous smaller arenas can be viewed. One simply buys a day pass and can watch any of the events under the dome. Surrounding it are numerous satellite arenas, with private owners who rent it out to others. Just as arenas dot the surface, so too do they exist in the depths. Underground tunnels connect the multiple arenas to each other. Slaves tell stories about using the tunnels to escape, but none who tried have ever returned, whether they got freedom or died, lost in the labyrinth, is unknown. The fighters to achieve the greatest accomplishments of the day enjoy the Champion’s Suite by night. It is a great room in a tower of the main coliseum, from which they can view any game the next day. The champions enjoy a luxurious bed, an expensive meal, and the company of Akila and Sieva, who are said to be the most beautiful concubines in the world. Many rumors surround Akila and Sieva, some claim they are Elves in disguise, others say they were cursed by the Fey, others say they are secretly Demon Lords themselves, while others claim they feed off the blood of the innocent in order to maintain their youth and beauty. Most believe they are the secret rulers of Raal, as anyone who does them wrong disappears swiftly. The Thornspire Once the home of Avariel, Lady of Excess, and Adrastos, the Huntsman. It is a dark spire jutting from the mountains surrounded by immense poisonous vines that cover the mountainside. It was once the home of many slaves from Vrye, its masters particularly wanting virgins. The mountain fortress would largely be abandoned after the defeat of its Demon Lord and founding of the Achaemenid Empire. However, the people of Vrye would eventually claim it as their own, as tensions in Achaemen increased, and its dangerous gardens withered. Trivia * Bael Archas was originally known as Bael Turath, a devil-themed city in D&D. * The Black Citadel is inspired by the Black Temple from Warcraft. * Marfa is Harbor in Arabic. * Second only to Archas-Thyr, Raal is one of the earliest city's made in the setting. It's description has also been largely untouched. Category:Regions